The 100 One shots
by karablackthorn
Summary: I will make here all the 100 one shots, every new chapter is a new one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Short The 100 fanfiction One Shot  
2.11 Coup De Grace**

_This is the feeling of not knowing. Waiting for a answer that maybe will never come, it is horrible. The whole plan lays in his hands, in Bellamy's hands and if he doesn't make it into Mount Weather I failed. Than our plan has failed to win this war, the alliance with the grounders was for nothing and Finn's death… than his death was also for nothing. Bellamy has to make it in. We have to win this war. If he dies, we die.  
I don't have the courage to say it out loud yet. I have to have hope, to hold on to this little bit of hope I still have left. What happens to Monty, my friends, they will die if we don't rescue them in time. They are already using the grounders, their blood, putting them in cages like animals in labaratoria, I just hope I am in time before they use it on my people.  
So here I am outside of Mount Weather trying my best to get them out of there and waiting for a sign that Bellamy got inside safely. The waiting game has begun and I hate it even more than when I had to wait in the Sky Box on The Ark for my eighteenth birthday to die.  
_  
Clarke walks through the halls of The Ark to get to the place were they are holding the prisoner of the damn mountain in a now special room Raven was able to make, so that radiation couldn't harm him. She and Marcus were just called down to the prisonars hall were Abby just waited for them to arrive before she speaks after Marcus asked her the question about the results of the prisoners blood. "Jackson found genetic marker anomalies that only can come from people born on the Ark." It's hits her, she knows. _They are already bleeding them._ "It's started." Is the only thing Clarke is able to say while looking at them, terrified of might happen to her friends right now. Abby and Marcus talk to each other about the blood transfusion and the results. "Their're bleeding my friends." She looks down at the prisoner who is in his cell. Marcus and Abby look at her before Marcus speaks to try to comfort her in some way. "We don't know that." Is all he says to her. "Yes we do." She starts to get frustrated. "We were genetically engineered, they weren't." She looks over to the prisoner who is looking at the scene that is happening before him, behind his side of the door when she thinks of something out of frustration and anger. Clarke walks towards the button of the door, of the cell. "What are you doing?" says Marcus while holding her back, not letting her pass him. "Killing him." He blocks her and she tell him not to stand in her way. The only thing he says is calm down in his calm manner, like if that is going to work. She looks at him and he looks back at her and then her mother speaks. "Clarke." She looks at her mother with her facial expression is full of anger and pure frustration, understandable if you just found out your friends are already being used as lab rats. She let's out a big sign just before her mother opens her mouth to say something again. "You are not in charge here. We do things my way." Clarke looks at her mother and then at Kane before turning around and she walks away.

_They haven't seen what I have seen, didn't saw them being held in tiny cages like animals and lab rats for their blood, I did saw that, they didn't._ Clarke walks over towards the room Raven is in with the radio. She walks into the room and when she sees Raven she opens her mouth. "We're to late, they are already bleeding them." Raven turns around to look at her, the radio is speaking crap that she doesn't even care to hear anymore. It is over anyway and that is what she says to Raven. "It's over." Raven get's off the chair she just was sitting in. "No. You don't get to give up Clarke. You killed Finn and I didn't give up." They look at each other, pain, disbelief present in both their eyes. "I'm building a damn tone generator, you do your job!" "What is my job?!" is all Clarke can half yell back. "I don't know, to come up with something!" I have tried is what Clarkes says just before she hears a familiar voice come through the radio. "Holly crap."says Raven in a whisper. _Bellamy?_ Raven and Clarke both go over to the radio and Raven gives her the walky talky radio thing so she can talk to Bellamy after hours of waiting for him to come through.  
"Bellamy?" is all she can say, not believing it is really him. That he made it through. _"Clarke?"_ She never knew she could feel this relieved in her life to hear his voice come through the radio_. He made it, he made it in._ Describing the feeling that she feels is indescribable. "Are you allright?" is what she needs to know, to know if he is allright and safe. _"I'm fine."_ Is what she hears before he talks further and explainst the situation in Mount Weather. They both talk about the situation in little detail, that Raven will help him, that they will come up with a plan that will not kill everyone in there, the grounder prisoners are warriors, an army and everything else.  
That's when she tells him not in the I love you way but in the I care for you way. "And Bellamy." "Yeah?" "You came through. I knew you would." She is so relieved to hear him. "All I've done is not get killed." Is his response to her. "Keep doing that."

_I know what to do now and this war, this war is going to end. At least I will fight trying._


	2. Chapter 2

**The 100 fanfiction  
Clarke Griffin**

I was in the woods, in the bomb shelter - I had first seenbecause of Finn- by myself for just over a week. Looking at the candle in front of me, the fire moves witheach breath I take, making shadows on the dark empty walls.

_I am a monster for what I did. I deserve to be on my own, to be in my own misery._

Darkness consumes me, like the horror does with my dark hearted, sad, empty hollow soul. A salt tear falls down my left cheek. Making a salty trail from my eye all the way down my chin. I just let that one tear fall, one can get free, the other onces, I cannot let those flow freely or I will crash down even more.

I hear a knock on the iron door of the bomb shelter. Knock – knock. I jump on my feet and take the gun intomy hand that has only one bullet left inside it's bullet holder. I walk to the door, cautious not to step on something. The door opens and I want to shoot, but I cannot do that.

"Bellamy…" she says **,** a whisper. She has not seen him over a week, since she has been living in here. "Hey Clarke. You can put the gun down." He looks over at the gun in her hand that is still pointed at him. She lowers her hand and walks over to sit by the now not burning candle again.

"How did you found me?"She asks, while she put's the candle on again with the use of a lucifer.  
"I just walked around the forest, looking for food at first, but I did go to the dropship just to see if you was there, but you weren't." there is a second silence before he continues. "And then I thought you may be down here and you are."

She stands up and goes to the back of the bomb shelter and she is going to a closet on the other side of the room. She opens the closet and takes pieces of paper in her hand before walking back to the candle whereBellamy is still sitting.

She sees him looking at the papers in her hands, she reaches the papers towards him. "Can you give this to my mother for me? Idrewme so she can remember me." He takes the papers, nodshis head so she knows he will give it to Abby. The gorgeous, detailed, drawings in his hands and looks at it. Mesmerized by how good she is, how good the drawings are. She feels horrible, misses her mother even after what she did to her father, she misses her friends and her people, her home that is no longer is her home.

He folds the pieces of paper and puts it in his jacket while he talks to her. "Everybody calls you a legend, for saving every…" she cut him off, looking straight at him. "I'm not a legend."

"You are Clarke, everyone says it, even the grounders that we encountered in the days you were not around." 

"I tried to be the good guy, to not kill innocent people and that's exactly what I did. I'm not a legend!" She is angry to hearpeople calling her a legend of saving her people while killing hundreds of others, innocent adults that helped them inside the mountain, the innocent little children, people that did horrible things and would never stop, but it is still a horrible thing and to be called a legend for killing hundreds of people is not a good thing and that you're named that is just not understandable.

"They would have never stopped and we both did it, we both pulledthe lever to the other side, to let the radiation in." "Yes but I was the leader and I killed them, I killed Finn for nothing, I made this alliance with the grounders for nothing, I got betrayed and because of that I had to kill those people because the alliance was broken, because of Lexa. If the alliance would have stayed then the innocent would have lived." She stood now, passing down the room, making huge shadows on the walls.

"Yes they would have, but then they would go on, they would not have stopped." He looks at her, the tears present in her eyes, almost ready to fall, she's shaking because of all the different emotions that rage through her body right now like hot fire and cold ice, fighting against each other to reach the surface of her skin.

"You will be okay Clarke. Sit down please." That's what she did. "Sorry about that." "It's okay, you can let it out now… but do you want to come back with me to Camp Jaha. We all miss you." They both look at each other for a while. "I'm not ready to. If I go back now…" she stops for a moment to look at candle once again. "It will make me think of what I did to save them, it's a burden and I have to things for myself for once."

They talked for a while about everything, about howMurphy and Jaha and a few others are gone not knowing where they are, how everyone is doing and everything else that is worth to be talked about, before Bellamy did go back to camp. Clarke looked at him while he walked off and before he disappeared between the trees he turns around. "You can get through this, take the time you need. May we meet again."

_We will meet again. Not now,but eventually we will._

—

Three days have passed and she has thought about everything, like she does everyday, to figure out how to deal with everything that has happened since they are on the ground, the war with the grounders and then after that what happened with the mountain men and how she has dealtwith it all.

She drewa lot in the past three days. Shedrewbirds, the crazy gorilla and even the ark in the universe, the earth from the universe and a lot of things, she even drewall of the different emotions she feels inside down on the pieces of papers she still has down here.

She search for food in the forest, knowing that a few grounders know she is there, and she knows they are in the top of the trees looking down at her. Probably Lexa gave that order, but she does not care about it, she got betrayed by Lexa and she is still hurt and pissed about that she did it, that she broke the alliance between them.

_It is very peaceful, this time on my own. I finally could think about me once I left. It was a good decision to find peace for now, to get a peace of mind Clarke, you did well Clarke… thanks. I am hungry where is this creature?_

does she say to herself in her head while tracking footprints of what seems like footprints that are most likely coming from a deer.

She walks further and hears a crack, like a crack of a tree branch getting split in half. She turns around fast, putting her gun in front of her.

"Hello Clarke of the sky people." Indra and two other grounder warriors stood before her. "What do you want?" is all she says, anger present in her voice. "The Commander likes to speak with you."

_Screw her._

"Tell the commander I'm not interested." Her facial expression looking straight at the three of them, not even blinking.

"She insist on talking to you."

"Yeah and I insist on leaving me alone after the treason that happened around a week ago. That was very well played, you can tell her that." She turns around "Now I go catch my dinner again." She walks off and hears Indra snort out of annoyance. She turns around to look at the three grounders once more. "It is time to move on Indra. Goodbye."

Indra speaks in trigedasleng with the two other grounders as she walks off with them. That felt good to be able to make it clear that she is done. Betrayal has consequences and she always makes people see the consequences of betraying her.

_Good, let her burn on the blisters for what she has done._

"What was that about?"

She jumped out of shock

"Jesus Bellamy, how long have you already been following me?"

"Quite a while."

She smiles at him. "Was it a relief to say that to Indra, like a messages duff, to deliver your message to Lexa."

She laughed. "It was. It felt kinda good."

She smiled just like he is smiling. "I missed seeing you laugh and smile." She smiles even brighter "I feel better now. Time on my own was a good thing to do." He comes over to her and hugs her. "But it will take more time to heal completely, but I'm getting there."

"There is nothing better you can do, Clarke."

They look at each other for a moment, into each others eyes. "Time to go home than?"

"It's time, but I need you." Is all she says now, comfortable in his strong arms. "I will be there for you, we need each other."

"Indeed. We need each other."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek, took his hand in hers and they started walking, walking through the green forest, towards home.

_Taking small slow steps is better than taking non. I have learned that. I'm not there yet, were I want to be, but at least I can go home and try my best, but I don't have to do it on my own. I was never alone._

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Clexa: One Shot**

The horses are running through the forest, jumping over broken tree trunks that lay positioned on the ground.

The horses are running fast, energy runs through their bodies, through their muscles, going faster and faster.

The hooves pound on the ground, leaving marks of the hooves in the soft forest solid ground.

"Good job Clarke." Lexa makes her horse to a halt en turns the horse and rides towards Clarke who makes her horse to a halt now too.

"It was amazing! I never had rode a horse before until I could do it here. I didn't thought I would ever get the change." Joy and hapiness present in her gorgeous eyes after weeks of hardship. The blue eyes Lexa loves so much.

Her eyes that are such a magical blue she has never seen before, like the sky on a bright day. Perfect blue once in her face, with pretty lips she wants to kiss.

"It is like you're free while riding them." Says Ckarke while she strokes neck of the horse with her left hand. Feeling the warm hair of the horse onto the palm of her hand.

"The fresh air on your face, the wind that goes through your hair, the conection you feel and have with another living creature. Feeling like one." Clarke is so enthusiastic. She really liked this and she hopes she can do it another time soon.

"You are talented. You even ride better than some people of Ton DC." Says Lexa while smiling.

"Since I am here now, on this earth, like I wished would come true, it is so much better than on The Ark."

They both start to ride their horses back to Ton DC. Riding next to each other now. Peacefully through the forest.

"How was living on The Ark?" does Lexa wants to know while looking at the road and moves her horse around a hole in the ground.

"It was full off laws, every small law, stealing one single thing was punishable by death. If you did something illegal under the age of eightteen you had to wait till your eighteenth birthday to die."

Lexa listens with attention to what Clarke is telling her about living on The Ark, how it is to live in space. In twelve different boxes, space stations of twelve different countries, people from different nationalities that are together in one big combined space box. That there even was a war between different stations before they got together as The Ark.

Eventually she tells her about the Sky Box. "And in there where all the prisoners, cut off from everyone else." Clarke is silent for the moment, just looking ahead towards the trees before her.

"What did you do?" asks Lexa to Clarke. She isn't sure if she wants to talk about it, but after a moment of silence she does.

"My dad knew The Ark was dying, that it wasn't livable for much longer, so he made sure people knew and I did too. The people had the right to know and that's how I got there. That's the reason they killed my father and sended me into the Sky Box to die."

"The only thing I loved about living in space was to look out of the window towards the earth. Imagining how it looked if you could walk on the ground. If there still where people down there. If there where any survivers after the nuclear war on the earth."

"And here we are." Says Lexa. "Yes. And now we, my people are here too."

They ride back towards the village of Ton DC in silence, just enjoying this peacefull moment.

When they arive there after minutes horseback riding do they get off the horses and set the horses in their stables, before getting inside the main building. The building of the commander.

"Thanks for learning me how to drive a horse." Does she say. "It was my plessure." Lexa walks closer to Clarke, her face inces from Clarke's and gives her a kiss on her lips. A kiss Clarke loves to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**The 100 One Shot "Training"**

"Lexa again!" Anya yelled at her. Her little legs trying to balance on the wooden, fallen, slippery tree. "Now throw your knife in that tree over there." Anya said as she pointed at the tree across the training ground.

Lexa focused, concentrated on her task, moved her arm and threw the knife. The knife flew through the air like a scarecrow and into the tree. Right in the middle of it.

"Good job Lexa." Anya said as took place on the dirty, muddy ground. "You did well today. You will become a great warrior in your future. A warrior the people of Ton DC can count on."

A big happy smile spread across her childish face, a face without war paint on it. She would get them later in life when she would be a real adult warrior. She was almost twelve and not considered a child anymore at that age.

Lexa wanted to take place on the ground, but was stopped by Anya's stern voice. "A warrior has to stand steady. Stand up." She had her eyes closed, playing with dirt in her hands.

"You're not even looking Heda." Lexa said annoyed, but with a respectful tone. Everyone had respect for the elderly, doesn't matter how old they are. If they are older than someone that person has to be treated with respect. Her family had learned her that.

"I know you wanted to sit. Concentrate, assume your steps, bend your knees. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth." Lexa did as she was told, but was curious for what this was for.

"As a warrior you have to be calm no matter the circumstances. Breathe in and out like you're meditating." Anya still played with the dirt in her hands while studying Lexa to see f she did the exercise right.

"I'll be back." Anya said as she stood up and walked away. "Where are you going? You can't see me do my excercises when you're gone." Lexa said as she turned around to face her teacher, her heda. Not standing in the breathing position anymore.

"Keep going. Stand steady, assume your steps, bend your knees." Anya said while she put dirt on her hands "But you're not even looking!" Lexa whined. "Now inhale and exhale again. Do it until I return." And she walked off towards the village between the trees.

'_Amazing.'_ She thought to herself as she took the position once again. '_Breathe in and out, in and out.'_ She listened to her own voice to keep the phase and it worked. She disliked breathing exercises, but she had to do it to become a warrior she wants to become.

She was already doing it for around four hours, it started to get dark, the evening was falling over the world, over her. The trees started to look like hands grabbing her, birds chirping to mention the day is over and the night begins.

She stopped breathing and walked towards the village. How could she just walk off and not return. Lexa was angry and frustrated that she had breath for hours while the commander still hadn't returned yet.

She was like this child that had a temptrum, her feet hitting the ground like an elephant, her tiny hands into fists.

Once she stood before the commanders house she just burst in. Her face on thunder. "Thank you for picking me up." Lexa said angry, the respect she had for her heda was gone at this point. She was angry she was left behind like some baby animal.

"Have I said you could return?" Anya said calmly while looking over the cup of tea she held by her lips, ready to take a sip. Her eyes examining the little girl before her.

"Well I see you got your temper back. You did well. Tomorrow we continue." Anya said between sips.

She signed. "But I need to learn it!" Lexa complained. "A warrior has to learn to breathe, to stay calm in any situation. If you can't do that THE WARRIOR IN YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO COME OUT!" Anya yelled sternly at the end of her sentence.

Lexa just looked at her teacher, her heda. Anya's calm, stern, mature voice filled the air again. "If you can't control and concentrate you will not be able to help the people around you. Even hurting the innocent. A warrior is not only about fighting and protecting, but of staying calm in any inhuman situation. If not you will hurt the people you care about."

Lexa finally understood the reason behind the breathing exercises. And Anya stood up, gave the tea to her servant and walked away, through the robe that was meant to be a door to separate the two rooms.

* * *

Anya had made herself ready for the day and stepped outside her residence when Lexa sat on the ground before the entrance.

"I'm sorry I was not in a learning mood. I will behave and do my best and concentrate on my task." Lexa said as she looked at her heda from the ground.

"Very well. Let's continue." Anya said and stretched her hand towards Lexa to help the little girl of the ground. They both walked off towards the warrior school ground of Ton DC.

"Where is Lexa?" Indra demanded of the other children of her class. The children looked at each other confused. Even one kid shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"Indra she is with me." Anya stood by the entrance of the warrior fighting school. Lexa right behind her on the left side. "Yes Heda." She bowed for her commander, just like the six children did of the class.

"Children let's go, start to battle, two by two!" Indra said loudly. "If you fall down, keep going, stand up again and do it again." Indra walked between the children to give them advice or to say they had to improve their skills.

Lexa was breathing again and Anya looked at the little girl that reminded her of herself. Her younger self.

"Lexa you will become a great warrior." She took Lexa's hand to position each other on the ground. Anya took a box from her pocket gave it to Lexa.

"Open it." She said as Lexa took it from her. She opened the box. Paint, black paint. Lexa looked over at Anya and smiled. War paint.

Anya did put her finger inside the paint and said Lexa had to close her eyes. Lexa felt Anya's fingers move across her face. Around her eyes and nose, her cheeks.

It was sticking to her skin, but she was delighted that she finally got war paint. The paint of a real warrior.

Anya had a small broken mirror in her hands. "Look." She said to Lexa and Lexa opened her eyes. She was amazed how green her eyes where under the black color of the paint. The paint was across her nose and eyes and it looked like rain drops sliding down her face.

She looked amazing. Like a real warrior. She couldn't wait to be a real one in the future. A big smile present on her childish, cute face.

* * *

**hope you guys liked this one shot. I love the grounders a lot! (I used the episode 'The Deserter' of Avatar The Last Airbender)**


End file.
